The Ghost Zone's Prisoner
by My Stormy Sky
Summary: Walker is back with a new plan to arrest a certain halfa. After successfully capturing Danny, the warden happily makes the teen miserable. Trapped in his ghost form, Danny is unable to escape. Facing demented punishments, abusive guards, and the other prisoners, Danny's hope of escaping begins to diminish. Will Danny find a way to escape? Will somebody rescue him? Does Walker win?
1. Hello Punk

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

A normal day, such a simple thing really. Just to wake up and go about your day without interference. Surely everyone has normal days. Of course this is true, unless you have the misfortune of live in Amity Park. Daily ghost attacks seem to take away the chance of a normal day ever occurring. Whether you are fleeing the ghost attack, watching, or simply being forced to deal with all the property damages and construction, ghosts always mange to interfere with the townspeople's days. However, today's interference seems a little extreme.

While the day started out normal enough, the invasion of ghost certainly ruined the chance that today could possibly have been normal for the citizens. Now, the citizens are all herded together like cattle, trapped within the Caspar High's Football Stadium of all places. Every seat is filled, and nobody dares to move with the guards floating throughout the area. Within moments of the guards appearing, every human citizen was kidnapped and dropped into a seat. And the green, prison guard ghosts kept the humans in line. A simple wack with one of the batons ensured cooperation, though a few humans just had to be watched closely. Jack and Maddie Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazz Fenton are just some of the humans who require extra observation, the others are simple bothersome individuals who tried to fight back or escape.

Though, if you look closely, one citizen is missing from the assembled humans. Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, is no were to be seen. Fortunately, no humans, besides the members of Team Phantom, notice he is missing. If they noticed, then problems could arise when the hero attempts to save everyone. Or even worse, someone might be able to discover Fenton and Phantom are the same person! Suddenly, a child yells, spurring others to shout as well. "Danny Phantom will save us!"

As the cry is carried and picked up by other humans, a gruff laugh rings out. The laugh causes the human's protests to die out, and shivers to race down the spines of every person present. As the laughter abruptly ends, a new ghost drop his invisibility and appears above the fifty yard line. A crisp white suit, offset by the black belt, gloves, boots, hat and tie, hugs the ghost's body. His posture screams authority, and the sinister expression he wears causes many present to gasp. Strangely, his face appears skull like, which causes his appearance to be more sinister. The new ghost speaks, his baritone voice slick with malicious intentions. "I hope that ghost child shows up soon. As the Ghost Zones' Jailor, Jury, Judge, and Executioner, it is my duty to arrest that punk. Now be good little humans, or I'll have to execute you, too."

Silence falls over the stadium, and every eye locks onto the ghost hovering over the fifty yard line. Suddenly, a black blur tackles the ghost, and the two figures crash into the ground. From the newly formed crater, Danny Phantom floats back up into the air, a teasing smirk plastered on his face. Though the smirk slowly slips away as the boy notices the citizens' predicament. However, false bravado takes over, making the boy seem more confident than he is. "Walker, did you miss me? Cause I didn't miss you!" Danny says, not taking his eyes off the warden.

Slowly, Walker stands and begins to brush off his now dirty suit, frowning at the brown and green stains marring the fabric. "Boy, I'm beginning to think you like being in my prison. Assaulting an officer, that's another thousand years punk." Walker growls, causing the crowd to gasp. Their hero is a wanted criminal? That's impossible! He's the good guy! He can't be good and be a criminal. Right?

Phantom's hands begin to glow green, ecto-energy collecting in his palms. "Let the humans go, Walker. You want me, not them!" Danny yells before blasting at the warden. Walker simply sighs and puts up a shield, successfully blocking each attack.

"Guards!" Walker yells, making each of the guards present jump to attention. Walker smirks, a malicious gleam sparkling in his eyes. "Listen, Punk. You have one option here. Either you surrender, or I order my minions to attack the humans you try so hard to protect. You can take out as many guards as you can, but people will get hurt. Even better, people will die. Now, surrender."

Phantom stops his attack and stares at Walker for a moment before slowly turning to look around at the guards floating over the crowd. Honestly, there is almost an identical amount of humans and ghosts present. It would be impossible to take out that many ghosts without having the humans take a major hit. He could only do so much.

'How did I even get in this mess?' Danny wonders while observing the area. 'All those stupid ghosts attacking for the past hour must have been when Walker was setting this up. Wait a minute.' Belatedly, Danny realizes the earlier, almost constant stream of ghost attacks was just a distraction organized by Walker. He probably shorted their sentence for helping him capture the ghost kid. Groaning, Phantom turns back to face Walker, his once brilliant green eyes dulling in submission.

"Will you let the humans go unharmed if I surrender?" Phantom whispers, but the stadiums audio equipment captures the sound and relays it through the speakers for the whole stadium to hear. A second later, the big screen flickers to life, and the scene is playing for all to see more clearly. On screen, Phantom's defeated face and Walker's vicious smile is projected for all to watch.

At the sight and sound of their hero's defeat, the humans begin to yell and scream encouragements and even some insults. Worry, anger, and fear momentarily giving the crowd the courage to act. "Phantom! Don't do it!" Dash screams, his heart breaking at the thought of his hero behind bars.

"I can't date a guy with a record, Inviso-bill!" Paulina screams, fearing the thought of her future husband doing time.

Tucker and Sam both yell, rage and worry lacing the words. "The town needs you Danny! We need you!" They both watch their best friend surrounding with trepidation. What will happen to this town without him?

Even as the town screams, Phantom simple stares at Walker. Not a single word helping to inspire him to fight. Even worse, their encouragements didn't even make their hero smile or smirk teasingly at his opponent like the town expected. If anything, their yelling seems to make Phantom more depressed as he looks down at the ground with his shoulders slumping in defeat. Walker simply scuffs at the human's pathetic attempts to inspire their hero. Honestly, can they not tell that if Danny fights back then the majority of them will be injured or even die? Sometimes, humans are too simplistic.

"Silence." Walker commands, and shockingly, the crowd obeys. Those who yelled even guiltily risk glances at the guards closest to them, fear clouding their minds and making their hearts race. At the sound of his voice, Danny raises his head to look at the warden. Walker smirks before continuing. "You have my word that my guards and I will not harm a single human if you surrender. I have no interest in these pathetic mortals. I'm only here to obtain the little law breaker, and then I'll leave." Danny seems to relax from the reassurance, though he still looks around the stadium uncertainly. Shockingly, a little defiance slowly filters back into his appearance, yet his eyes are still dull and his posture is still slumped.

After five minutes of uncertain silence, the halfa hangs his head. His white bangs fall and cover his dull, green eyes. Without looking at the warden, Danny holds out his hands. Gasps and cries of outrage ring though the stadium, but the guards' glares quickly shut the humans up. With a victorious grin, Walker floats forward and pulls out a pair of glowing, green hand cuffs. Snapping the hand cuffs in place, the crowd gasps as their hero falls out of the sky and crashes into the ground, creating a miniature crater. Danny groans before he glares at Walker, who looks utterly pleased.

"Sorry." Walker says with a smirk. "Did I forget to say those cuffs cancel out all your ghost powers?" Danny simply sighs in response, shaking his head a little before struggling to get up. Slowly, Danny manages to sit up, though the grimaces and winces the action causes show the pain the boy is in. Once he manages to sit, he glares at the warden floating above him. Walker slowly flies down to hover over the boy, pulling out a green book as he moves. The book glows with ghostly energy, and it is simply titled: Ghost Zone Rules. Opening the book, Walker begins to recite. "Daniel Phantom you are under arrest on the charges of possessing real world items, obstructing ghost's from pursuing their obsession, breaking out of prison, destroying my prison, aiding in the escape of other convicts, capturing me in your pathetic thermos, going against the Ghost Zone traditions, assaulting officers of the law, and for living in the human world. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Before Danny could open his mouth to respond, Walker grabs him and lifts him into the air.

Grinning sadistically, Walker pulls out the Ghost Zone's equivalent to a Taser. Quickly, he electrocutes Phantom, and he grins as the boy screams. The audience watches, frozen in horror, as their hero is electrocuted into unconscious. Somehow, Danny stays in Phantom form, though that's the extent of his luck today. Unceremoniously, Walker drops the teenager and allows him to fall once again. "No defense huh? In that case, I find you guilty on all counts."

As Phantom lies face down, Maddie Fenton can't prevent herself from asking. "Obstructing a ghost from pursuing their obsession? So, every time he attacked those other ghosts, he was breaking some ghost law?" Though Maddie is a little unnerved by the presence of rules in the Ghost Zone, her curiosity must be sated. If they have laws, what else do they have? Besides the Ghost King, humans had seen no sign that some government rules the Ghost Zone, but these laws are just more proof of some kind of legal system existing.

Walker turns to her, before nodding. "Yes. The punk went against the law to protect this pathetic little town. The best part is that you still believe him to be some villain with ulterior motives. Phantom is benevolent, and was willing to face the torture my jail brings to keep a town full of ungratefuls safe." Guilt courses through the townspeople as they watch their hero twitching from the electricity. Tears begin to fall, and people begin to beg for their hero to be released, though their pleas cause the guards to snort.

Walker ignores the humans and instead makes his way to the teen's side, his slow pace unnerving the members of Team Phantom. Suddenly, Walker grins, wickedness seemingly radiating off the spirit. A swift kick to Phantom's side causes more protests to fill the air, but Walker simply continues his assault as if not a word was said. After ten minutes, he picks the battered boy up, and begins to float away. But, the call of some nameless human makes the ghost freeze. "How long is his term?" The man yells, worry and fear making his voice unrecognizable.

Grinning, Walker turns towards the crowd once again. "That's the best part. The severity of his crimes dictate that I execute the boy, but execution seems too good for this rat. His suffering should be prolonged for as long as possible. Thus, I believe twenty thousand years should be significant, though I doubt he will last that long. If I'm lucky, his body and mind will hold out for at least a tenth of his term." Without another word, the warden leaves with his guards.

As the ghosts vanish, the humans glance at one another. Crying and protests still sound from the group even after the ghosts are long gone. Suddenly, Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park and the villain known as Vlad Plasmius, rushes to the press box. Once inside, he quickly grabs a microphone and addresses his citizens. "Citizens. I believe we can all agree that Phantom needs to be rescued. For one, he protects this town. I'm not certain how our town will fare once the other ghosts hear of Phantom's arrest. Secondly, he is being imprisoned for saving and helping this town. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we owe him for all the times he has saved us. Maddie and Jack please meet me in an hour to discuss this further." Without another word, Vlad drops the microphone and leaves the press box.

Slowly, Vlad leaves the stadium. Others soon follow in his footsteps. Though, Vlad outwardly claims those are the only reasons he wishes to free Danny, he inwardly knows the real reason he desires the boy is free. "Nobody hurts my little badger." Vlad mutters darkly, though worry manages to drizzle into his voice. Though Vlad and Danny are enemies, the billionaire does care for the boy, even if he would never admit it. After all the fights and insults, Vlad still wants the boy to be his apprentice and ally. Even more, he wants the boy to be his son still. Already, plans are swirling within his mind on how to free Danny. And, Plasmius, as Walker knows, is not to be crossed.


	2. Reactions Acrost the Worlds

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Sorry for the long wait! College is so hectic right now. But, I hope to be updating more frequently starting now!**

Rumors involving the Ghost Boy wasn't something new. On Earth and in the Ghost Zone, rumors involving the infamous or famous Danny Phantom spread like wild fire. Once the spark ignited, the information would spread and grow into a raging inferno within moments. Without a doubt, any little "fact" about Phantom would be know within moment, even if it is as insignificant as the products he supposedly used in his hair. So, the Ghost Boy's arrest was the talk of both the worlds, though the opinions drastically differed. From outrage to glee, the citizens of both world didn't know how to react.

Videos of Danny Phantom's arrest soon were posted online, thus proving the rumors true. Technucs, of course, allowed all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to watch the arrest. Within an hour, every soul in both world knew the truth. Daniel Phantom, whether he be a hero or villain, was no longer free to protect the human world. He could no longer free the spirits that the Fentons and the Guys in White managed to capture. He could no longer save the lives of humans by stopping a ghost's attack. He could no longer make a child smile by throwing a few snowballs, thanks to his ice powers. He could no longer terrorize humans, though he never did it to start with. He could no longer casually hang out with his ghostly and not so ghostly friends. But, most importantly, he could no longer simple be free.

By the time the Fentons arrived to talk to Mayor Masters, a mob was present. Public opinions seemed to differ on what to do about Phantom's arrest. Unfortunately, most agreed that humans should stay out of the mess. "It's ghost law, humans don't exactly have jurisdiction. Sure, he may save us on a daily basis, but he still broke the law. He needs to be punished." Someone yelled from the center of the mob, and many quickly agreed. What else can humans do? It's rather simple in the eyes of many humans. They may want their hero free, but they can't exactly do anything. Well, unless they wanted to go against the Ghost Zone's Laws, and who knows what repercussion that would cause.

"Who cares if the ghost stays in jail?" A phantom hater yelled. "Good riddance to that little punk!"

"We can't just let him rot in jail!" Vlad yelled, shaking slightly in his anger. For the briefest moment, his eyes flashed red; luckily, the people who actually noticed easily convinced themselves that it was a trick of the light. "Phantom wouldn't even be in jail if he didn't save us! Can you honestly not want to save the town's hero? The boy who risked his after-life in order to keep us safe?"

"Phantom is nothing to us besides a menace. He's the worse of them all! That ectoplasmic slim-ball only frees ghosts that my husband and I catch! Even ghosts that then turn around and terrorize our town." Maddie said, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. "Look, Phantom made his choices. He didn't have to fight those ghosts, but he did. He wasn't forced to break the law; he chose too. We can't help him. Besides, it's not like he's going to be in pain. The ectoplasmic-creep got what was coming to him if you ask me."

While the crowd began to protest some of Maddie's claims, no one could deny that Phantom was a ghost, as far as the majority of the world knew. Thus, while people wanted to save and free their hero, they were forced to realize that ghost laws, and ultimately ghosts themselves, were outside of their jurisdiction. Only when ghosts were in the human world were hunters allowed to get to attack and study them, if they ghosts are caught that is. The second the ghost returned to the Ghost Zone, they leave the hunter's jurisdiction. Though the occasional Ghost Hunter followed a ghost blindly into their world, those foolish hunters typically changed their ways if they managed to return in one piece.

Vlad, sensed the changing public desire. Thus, against his own desire to save Daniel, grumbled. "Of course. Phantom is a ghost, and therefore we have no jurisdiction to go after him. Well, Maddie, Jack, and the Red Huntress, I hope you can handle all those ghosts now that Phantom is out of the way. You will need all the help you can get, trust me." Without another word, Vlad dismissed the public, and the Fentons as well, before retreating into his office. His Little Badger was in jail. Not just any jail, but Walker's prison. The most despicable lair in the Ghost Zone! It would be extremely lucky if Danny could survive in there for the remainder of his natural life span!

However, Vlad's worries suddenly slipped away. While Vlad Masters could do nothing, Vlad Plasmious could do everything. With his signature smirk, Vlad slowly made his way to his lab. Once he arrived, he glared at the Ghost Portal built in the wall, the neon green almost mocking his inability to do anything at the moment. With a sigh, Vlad forced his eyes away from the portal and stalked over to his desk. With a pen in hand, Vlad began planning. With every idea written down, his resolve hardened. In fact, his eyes were a vortex of red and blue from the whirlwind of emotions within.

Outside of Amity Park, people watched the short broadcast of the debate. Sadly, many found themselves agreeing with the notion that nothing could be done to help Phantom. Phantom wasn't human, again as far as most humans know. They couldn't risk freeing him! For all they knew, their actions could spark another large scale ghost invasion! While some people cried over the loss of their hero, and others celebrated the arrest of the ghost boy. Phantom's after-life was now out of their hands. If he escaped or was freed, it must be by his own hands or another spirit's. Humans simple were not willing to take the risk of endangering their planet and its inhabitants to save the someone who was already dead. Besides, what's the worst that could happen to a creature that was already dead? Humans arrogantly believed nothing horrible could happen to the child, and many vowed to feel no sympathy for a being that couldn't even feel pain.

Well, humans besides Tucker, Sam, and Jazz that is. The second the trio could, they made their way back to the Vlad's Mansion. Without a word, he let them into his home. Though the Team Phantom did not completely trust Vlad yet, he was their best hope in saving Danny. Quickly, their planning was underway. Four heads, and yet the rescue ideas were all fairly mediocre. Though, even this could not sway the individuals to give up their planning. So far, they had only made up a lie to explain why Danny was suddenly missing, and even that cover could be blown with just a careful questioning session.

Now, while the humans begrudgingly or happily believed the ghost kid deserved his fate, the ghosts themselves reacted in an unexpectant way. While Phantom may have seen some ghosts as enemies, the majority were lamenting his lost. Sure, there were the die hard enemies, like Aragon and Skulker, but many of the spirts had begrudgingly accepted the young Halfa after a while. Sure, they may fight; but many ghosts had began to pass off his aggression off as the result of him being raised by ghost hunters. Besides, he was only a very young spirit after all, and his quips and his attitude slowly wormed its way into their cores. A child with a smile like Danny's just had that effect on most beings.

However, everyone's reaction changed by noon of the second day of Phantom's arrest. Around the human world, and on the contraband TVs in the Ghost Zone, TV's suddenly crackled to life. Walker's stoic face filled each screen, and his eyes were sparkling with glee. "Why hello humans, and you lawbreakers in the Ghost Zone. I bet your wondering what is about to happen. Well, I figured you would love to watch you hero suffer. Or what is it you like to call him? Public enemy number 1,was it? No matter, Phantom's punishment will be played on this channel round the clock if you wish to watch. Technus is putting this online as well, so those with internet access should be sure to tune in as well. Have fun. Oh, and do cover the eyes of any little ones in the room. I'm not sure they would want to see this." Walker said as his image faded.

Moments later, a imaged of a bruised and bloodied Phantom appeared. He lay on the ground of a concrete cell, white hair tinted a strange combination of red and green. The tinted hair partially covered his face, though not the strange metal color around his neck. Cuts and even burns littered his body, and people felt their hearts squeeze at the sight of Phantom looking so broken. Long gone was the cocky smile many had come to love, and in its placed was a pained grimace. As people around the world watched, they saw Phantom painfully shudder. Moments later, a groan passed his lips. Blinking, Phantom slowly managed to sit up, which caused his hair to move out of his face. Pain-filled eyes, both of which were dimmed, seemed to stare into the camera. It felt almost as if the ghost child was staring into the souls of the viewers. While not everyone liked Phantom, every human pitied him in that moment. The celebrations of his capture abruptly ended, and ghost hunters felt a little guilt at seeing Phantom in such as state. But, the viewers could do nothing besides watch as Phantom took in his surroundings and the metal color around his neck. And, they quickly learned that they couldn't even change the channel. They could either watch the child, or avoid television all together until the broadcasts were over. As expected, the majority of both worlds decided to keep watching the poor child. The humans believed it wouldn't be so bad; while the ghosts knew the truth, yet were still unable to look away form the child that had somehow earned their respect.


	3. The Painful First Day

**I do not own Danny Phantom! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all really like this chapter, especially the little twists I've added.**

Phantom blurrily glances around his cell, one hand drifting up to touch the collar around his neck. Only vague shapes greet his vision, and he's left to worry his sight will never come back. Everything just seems to be a mix of green, red, grey, and white blurs. Numbly, he registers that the green and red swirls are probably his blood, but even that realization just barely breaks through the hazy state his mind is in. Dully, Danny realizes he should be worried. But, he can't find the motivation to attempt to put his memories in order. In fact, he's shocked to realize he doesn't care if he ever remembers what happened. Honestly, Danny is perfectly content to just remain blissfully unaware. After all, panic can't set in if nothing is clear within his mind.

As his fingers ghost over the metal collar, a new sensation begins to make itself know to the dazed Halfa. Pain slowly creeps into his mind, taking over each inch until he can only feel agony. Shaking his head, the haze finally clears from his brain as memories come rushing back. From the arrest to the guards greeting, Danny finally remembers it all. He remembers every agonizing moment of the warm welcome he received, and it feels as though he will be remembering it for a few days, even with his fast healing. With a groan, Danny falls over to lay on his back, one arm coming up to shield his eyes from the bright lights above him.

"Urg." Danny moans. "I wish I could go back to the blissful relaxation unconsciousness provides." Suddenly, a beep sounds through the room, and Danny sits up with slightly frantic eyes. His eyes dart around the room, fruitlessly looking for the source of the noise. Phantom is on alert, and the sudden noise startles the halfa. Viewers blink, surprised by the slight panic in Phantom's movements. Though, a few realize he has already been beaten at least once, so it is logical for the poor teen to be on high alert.

The beep sounds again. Danny sluggishly realizes his collar is the source of the noise. A third beeps sounds before the collar suddenly sparks. Electricity begins to flow through Phantom, and his screams begin almost instantly. His pupils become wide, and terror drains the color from his face. Instantly, Phantom's hands move to tug at the collar, and tears begin to well up in his eyes. His movements are sporadic as his muscles convulse from the shocks and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. After a few frantic tugs, Phantom's hands drop this his sides, and his eyes lose all trace of hope. Much to the shock of the humans watching, Phantom begins to frantically beg for the electricity to end. In fact, his eyes are wide open in terror, which is unusual in itself. Instead of a hero or a villain, people around the world finally see Phantom for the young teen he actually is. Though, people remain shocked as to why he is reacting in such a way. After all, Phantom has been electrocuted before. But, he always seemed more sluggish afterwards.

After what seems like an eternity, the electricity ends, and Phantom curls up in a ball on the floor. Quiet sobs echo around the room, and tremor rush up and down the poor teenager's muscles. A dark chuckle suddenly comes from just outside the cage. With a groan, Phantom turns to weakly glare at Walker, though his glare is rendered useless from the tears welling up in his eyes as he attempts to stop crying. "How does that electricity feel? Does it remind you of your death? Remember how your body felt as all that electricity flooded through your system, punk?" Walker chuckles as he unlocks the door. "It's time for some ground rules. Since your death involved electricity, then you'll be punished by the collar around your neck sending 450 volts of electricity through your body. Of course, the main pain will be the memories of your death that the shock provokes."

Gasps resound around the world. Phantom died from electrocution? How did his death go unknown? Tears shine in eyes around the world; but, the more devilish people store Phantom's weakness away for later use. Electrocution, apparently, will take away the ghost's cocky grin. Luckily, only a handful of people are plotting against the unlucky teenager.

Phantom whispers, his voice weak and broken. "W-why? Why are you making me relive m-my death, Walker?" Phantom slowly lifts his head up, and the tears rushing down his face make the viewers pause. Perhaps the Fentons are wrong. After all, Phantom certainly looks like he is in pain and that he is sad. But, it could be a trick, right? Slowly, people realize that Phantom can't be acting if he truly is unaware of the camera.

"Why?" Walker asks. "The answer is simple, child. You broke my rules, and I don't like you." A twisted grin spreads across his lips, his fangs flashing in the light. "Now, do try to heal up for me. I would hate for your mind or body to give out after only one day. If you continue to act out, however, I'll be forced to go and hurt those humans you tried so hard to protect. If you try to escape, I'll go kill some humans. You're here to stay, so be good and quiet, boy." Walker turns to leave, pausing for a moment at the door. "Guards will get you in ten minutes for lunch." Without another word, Walker slips out of the room and closes the door behind him with a resounding clang.

Phantom groans, but slowly pulls himself up. Once Phantom is sitting up, he leans against the wall of his cell. His dull, green eyes scan the room, taking in the surroundings for the first time. A toilet sits in the corner, a curtain put up to provide a little privacy. A sink is located next to the toilet, but no soap is in sight. Instead of a bed, two blankets and a pillow lie on the ground across the room from Phantom. From his position, Phantom's legs almost touch the opposite wall. Honestly, there isn't a lot of room to stretch out in the cell. The cell is about 4 and a half feet wide and 8 feet long. Honestly, a lot of the viewers felt claustrophobic just looking at the room. A shiver races down Phantom's spine, and he drags his legs up as his arms wrap around his knees. Phantom remains in the fetal position until the guards arrive to escort him to lunch.

Without so much of as a warning, the cell door slams open. Phantom starts, and looks up at the guards rushing into the room. "Time to eat, maggot!" One guard growls while pulling out his baton. A green ray shots out of the baton, and hits Phantom in the chest. Within a second, the energy transforms into a pair of handcuffs. Two guards then stalk over to Phantom. Shockingly, the duo begins to assault Phantom. With savage kicks, they begin to spew insults at the poor teenager, who takes the attack without complaint and without fighting back. Some viewers feel bad, realizing the child is taking it in order to protect the humans of Amity Park. After a few minutes, Phantom is jerked onto his feet. Ectoplasm, and a red liquid, drips down his battered body.

The camera then follows Phantom as he is lead throughout the prison. Soon, Phantom is shoved into a cafeteria, and viewers are surprised as Phantom slowly shuffles over to a mess line. Viewers watch in shock as ghosts around the room eat what appears to be mash potatoes, green beans, and some type of meat. Within ten minutes, Phantom makes his way through the line and sits at the first empty table he finds. Quickly, Phantom begins to stuff his face, food quickly vanishing. Within moments, Phantom has half his tray of food eaten. Before Phantom can take another bite though, his face is shoved into his tray. Then, the tray is thrown into the floor. Phantom looks up, food dripping down his face. Dull green eyes meet glowing red eyes of the ghost commonly known as Skulker. The older ghost laughs before stalking off once he sees guards on the way over. Around the word, the children, who are still watching, tear up, instantly questioning why the hero is being bullied. Adults stare in utter confusion, surprised by the actions a fellow ghost takes against the youngster. However, Amity Park is the most shocked. After all, the Fentons often claim that Phantom and the other ghosts are just friends who like tricking humans. If they are friends, then why did Skulker just attack Phantom while they are both in jail?

The guards quickly reach Phantom, and Phantom soon finds himself on the floor after being hit by a guard's baton. Viewers gasp as they watch Phantom be punished for the other ghost's cruelty. A quick glance shows that Skulker receives no punishment, and is, in fact, watching the guards attack Phantom with an odd expression on his metallic face. "Already starting fights, Phantom? I think you'll love the torture room for the rest of the day." A shark-like ghost grows, his one red eyes twinkling with mischief.

Phantom sighs. "Bullet-" Phantom starts, but a quick swat from Bullet's baton cuts him off. With a groan, Phantom diverts his eyes. Bullet grins before recuffing Phantom. Soon, Phantom is pulled from the room, Bullet's red cape partially hiding the worried teenager. Luckily, the camera doesn't follow this time.

Instead the camera spans out, focusing on the other prisoners. Soon, a blue haired girl, a ghost many are shocked to recognize as the pop sensation known as Ember McLain, watches the guards drag Phantom away. "Is it bad that I'm worried about Dipstick?" Ember asks with a sigh. Ember's lips gently bits her lip, tearing at the flesh in her worry.

A ghost with long black hair answers. "You shouldn't worry too much, Ember. After all, we all want revenge on him for one thing or another. But, most of us just want Phantom to realize that it is a fruitless struggle to help those cruel humans. Still, revenge is the only way to teach him that lesson. But, even I worry about how he will hold up in here. Did you hear how Walker captured him?"

Ember turns to the ghost. "How did Walker do it, Desire?" Ember asks, a strange glint in her eyes. Instantly, the ghost, now know to be Desire, has the attention of the majority of the cafeteria.

Desire smiles, definitely loving the attention. "Walker took the entire town captive. Instead of overshadowing the townsfolk like before, he held the lives of the humans within his hands. Of course, Phantom had to surrender or he would watch as the entire town was slaughtered before his very eyes. After all, he couldn't very well allow all those humans to die." Viewers blink, going over Desire's words again. Overshadowing the entire town in order to take Phantom down? When could that have happened! Every citizen of Amity Park searches their memories, but are unable to place when the event could have occurred.

"Oh, yes." A ghost who looks like a mad scientist declares. "I remember when that happened. Walker took control of Amity Park. Slowly, he made life horrible for Phantom, and then he pretended to be the mayor. Even better, Walker then made it look like Phantom kidnapped the mayor. That little incident made Phantom the villain he so desperately tried not to be! Oh, Walker's plan was brilliant, even if he didn't capture the little menace that time."

Skulker groans. "We didn't need you to recount the tail, Technus." Technus has the audacity to look offended by Skulker's words, but he remains quiet. "Even though I want to kill Phantom, I do feel bad for him. I mean, Walker is using his death against him. I mean, we all have used it before, but we didn't realize he died from electrocution. Overtime, he became even more sensitive to the electrocution. But, what the difference between Walker and us is our humanity, as ironic as that is. Once we found out that Phantom died from electrocution, we all limited or even stopped using it when we fought Phantom. However, Walker continues to shock him, more savagely than before.

Ghosts around the room nodded in agreement. Ember sighs, running a hand through her flaming, blue hair. "The continual electrocutions could drive Phantom insane. And, I honestly don't want an insane Phantom running around. Heck, I don't even want to fight him anymore. I mean, he is under a year old. He was raised by ghost hunters when he was alive. Does he even have any adoptive ghost parents? Last I checked he did not. He has no way of learning the truth of his own species. He fights us because he doesn't know any better!" Ember exclaims, he hair flaring up a little more in her anger. Shockingly, only a few ghosts don't agree with Ember. However, before the ghosts can continue their discussion, the guards announce that lunch is over. Quickly, the ghosts scatter, some quickly finishing their meals. Within minutes, the cafeteria is empty and the camera slowly begins to make its way back to Phantom's cell. The closer it is, the louder the cries of agony are. Shuddering, viewers around the world dread seeing the state Phantom is in.


End file.
